


【莱吉】皮革马利翁

by legolasisfreedom



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom
Summary: 在他的画笔下，莱因哈特是所有赞美诗的集合。*现代paro，被拉来当模特的莱x美术生吉，双向暗恋一发短完，ooc⚠️*作者是文化生所有和美术相关的都是没有了解后乱编的，对不起。
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 3





	【莱吉】皮革马利翁

-  
写生课上新请来了一位模特。

本来是件很正常的事，大一美术生的日常就是画画画画和画画，唯一不太寻常的是，他们老师这次不知道哪个地方忽然开窍，找了一个好看到让他一进门就愣住的男人。

吉尔菲艾斯看着一动不动，仿佛雕塑的金发男孩，手里的画笔始终没有落下。

他是这个班里最好的学生之一，待人真诚温和，作业也按时完成，这是这个学期的最后一次作业，老师在台上宣布计入期末成绩时，他仍然呆呆地瞧着那个天使。

用天使来形容他大概是最为恰当的。吉尔菲艾斯心想。他迄今为止的人生都再也没有见过这样好看的男孩。金色柔软的头发和星辰般的眼眸，端正俊秀的鼻梁与双唇，身材修长高挑，他只是靠在那里，上身赤裸，肌肉修长有力，双手随意撑在身侧，头颅微扬，露出线条分明的下颚，让人想到了那喀索斯和阿多尼斯，所有美好的词汇拿来形容他都毫不为过，连拉斐尔都不能画出他的迷人。

画室很安静，只能听见画笔与幕布接触的声音，他身边的所有人都在画着，这份作业需要不少时间，现在他们才刚刚开始，优秀生吉尔菲艾斯却因为心神荡漾没有画下任何一个色彩斑。

一个小时，两个小时……下午的课程很快结束了，同学们三三两两的收拾东西离开画室，他猛的站起身，差点把花架上的笔撞下来。

他的幕布上仍然干净的一个点都没有，吉尔菲艾斯有些羞愧的给自己的画盖上遮布，一开始调好的颜料早就干了，他叹了口气，也离开了画室。

第二天他早早的想来补救一下作业，推门时阳光洒满屋子，昨天的金发男孩儿刚刚把T恤掀起来，他的皮肤像白瓷一样，在太阳底下会发光，肌肉匀称又不显得夸张，是只成熟优雅的猎师，只要被他锁定目光，就再难逃脱。

吉尔菲艾斯深吸一口气，躲进了幕布后面，红红的耳朵尖露在外面，又按捺不住心绪，偷偷探出一只眼睛打量坐在那里的男孩。男孩似乎是睡着了，金色发丝在他的脸上打出可爱的卷来，皮肤好的不可思议，连每根绒毛都像是天使细小的羽毛。长长的睫羽垂下，轻轻抖着，似乎是振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，只等星辰璀璨的一瞬。

又一个上午过去了，他仍然没有落下一笔，随后几天，他都无法下笔，他总是第一个来，又最后一个走。这个天使的人间化身让他心醉又畏惧，普通颜料怎能描绘出他的美和圣洁。课堂上和回家后，他试图过勾勒出男孩完美的轮廓，却总是在最开始时就沮丧地放弃。

“为什么不画我呢？”

七天后的傍晚，他一如既往低着头在那收拾画具，事实上也没有什么收的——他几乎没有动笔，一直在偷看男孩绮丽的容颜。他心中愧疚自己这种行为，又做不到视若罔闻。然后他感觉到面前的阴影面积扩大，男孩已经站在他的面前，精致面孔露出微微苦恼的样子，“是我摆的姿势不对吗？”

“当然没有！”脱口而出的反驳几乎让吉尔菲艾斯咬住嘴唇，懊悔自己怎么能这么直白。他深吸了一口气，小声道，“您非常敬业，先生，是我画技拙劣。”

天使微微蹙眉，咬着嘴唇，苦恼的样子也似乎是因为小精灵们的捣乱，“那为什么你不画我呢，吉尔菲艾斯？”

“……您认识我吗？”他的眼睛忽然亮了起来，又觉得自己这样过于唐突，腼腆地低下头，“您真的太过完美了，我自认为做不到描绘出您的所有完美……”

“莱因哈特，叫我莱因哈特。”

小天使们转着圈在吉尔菲艾斯眼前撒下花瓣，眼前的男人目光柔和，冰蓝色的眼眸似乎有潺潺清泉流出，叮铃叮铃响着乐章，吉尔菲艾斯几乎停下思考，他怔怔地看着美人，不受控制地喃喃低语，“莱因哈特……”

“不能让你画下来，那我在这就没有存在意义了。”莱因哈特调皮地眨眨眼，手指碰触到吉尔菲艾斯的手心，一种触电般的兴奋一闪而过，红发男孩噌地脸红，条件反射地抓住那根手指，反应过来后又惴惴不安地松开，“希望没有冒犯到你，莱因哈特。”

“怎么会呢。”男孩眉眼弯弯，用轻松的语气与他交谈，吉尔菲艾斯感觉自己心跳又漏了半拍。天使不仅没有因为他的唐突而生气，还用那么温柔的声音和自己说话，“虽然不知道为什么吉尔菲艾斯不肯把我画下来，但我的任务就是让每一个人都能完成作业，我知道你是这里最优秀的学生，如果你不肯画我，那我会很愧疚的。”

“请不要这样说！”吉尔菲艾斯连忙辩驳，而那双冰色眼眸只是静静看着自己，他垂下头，难为情地说，“画画是需要全身心投入的，我面对你的时候做不到，所以无法落笔。”

男孩听完了话眨眨眼，吉尔菲艾斯担心自己这番话有意图不明嫌疑，正想换个话题把气氛更替，而耳边忽然传来噗嗤的笑声，莱因哈特笑出了声，他的笑声正如夏日风铃清脆悦耳，“吉尔菲艾斯，你的告白好拙劣。”

如果吉尔菲艾斯是只小狗，现在会不好意思地抖抖耳朵尖，莱因哈特想。吉尔菲艾斯在心底默认了告白的意思，脸红地止住话语。他的金发天使笑容淡淡，却让他从内心深处觉得春风拂过，“可是作业快要到截止日期了，如果吉尔菲艾斯不介意，我可以去你家让你慢慢来。”

突如其来的喜讯砸晕了吉尔菲艾斯，这番话似乎也像是梦中的情节，以至于他周末时间看着桌上两杯咖啡呆呆出神，差点连门铃声都没听到。

莱因哈特就站他家门口。意识到这一点的吉尔菲艾斯屏住呼吸。男孩只是穿了件衬衫就上门了——反正过一会儿就要脱下，今天的头发似乎被仔细打理过，每一缕发丝萦绕清香，沐浴在阳光下的莱因哈特是所有赞美诗的集合，他只是冲着绘者随意笑笑，就是夺走呼吸的存在。

画布洁白，他托着早已调好的颜料盘，耳尖染上红色。金发少年已经在窗边坐好，上身赤裸，好身材一览无余，兼具了少年人的青涩和成年人的力量，是独一无二的美。吉尔菲艾斯深吸一口气，这么尽职尽责的模特直接找上门来帮忙，他再不用心去画就是在浪费他人好意了。

可是……如何面对会动的完美雕塑还能无动于衷呢？他只是个凡人，在阿波罗灿烂柔和的目光注视下，一句话也说不出。一个上午过去了，他仅仅把轮廓草草勾勒，莱因哈特那头豪奢耀眼的金发，大概只有黄金溶液能将颜色表达出万分之一吧。他将画布盖好，像藏起不小心打破花瓶的孩子一样，用调色的借口把男孩请出去，实则平息因为过于接近能闻到他身上香味的急速心跳。

他一直在……看着我呢……

他捂住了脸颊，妄图把发展到脖子的红晕压下去，又忍不住心中小小的期望:他是不是下一次能请莱因哈特一起出去喝咖啡呢？或许……他们有机会更近一步，比如说一个友好的拥抱……咦？

身后突如其来的温度让吉尔菲艾斯浑身绷紧，那是属于同龄人身体的，隔着一层布料他能清楚地感觉到与自己同样炙热的体温。半长的金发扫在他的前胸，有柔软的东西触碰他的脖颈，像是猫咪湿漉漉的鼻子，体温让馥郁香气弥漫狭小画室，吉尔菲艾斯呆住了，难以置信。

他屋子的钥匙只有一把，不可能还有别人能进来，现在能抱着他用脸颊蹭他的，只会有一个人。

“这种时候拿着颜料盘会撒掉哦。”银铃般的声音略带笑意，莱因哈特搂着他腰同时还能顺便伸出一只替他抓住摇摇欲坠的颜料盘，美人莹白的手覆盖在自己的肌肤上，用柔软指腹摩挲着，吉尔菲艾斯局促地转过头，与莱因哈特对视，一个字也说不出来。

他是被黄金狮子捕获的猎物，在那样危险的侵略目光下动弹不得，冰蓝色的眼眸倒映出自己惊慌失措的样子，美人探下身子，玫瑰花似的嘴唇勾出一个弧度。这是一个很诱人，但没有特殊意味的笑容，莱因哈特眼中藏着无限星辰，在看到他时演变为银河闪烁，是一种极为纯粹的喜悦。

他说，“如果和我在一起的话，吉尔菲艾斯是不是就可以画下去了？”

吉尔菲艾斯也不知道情况是怎么发展成现在这个样的。他躺在桌子上，而他的神祇执起笔，在他身上细细画出每一抹颜色。健康的蜜色肌肤沾上本用来描绘梦中人的金与蓝，莱因哈特画得很认真，像对待一件釉色莹润的瓷器，画笔尖端搔过赤裸肌肤，带来不同寻常的痒意，吉尔菲艾斯用湿漉漉的眼睛瞧他，等莱因哈特吻在眼皮上才颤抖着眨了眨。

那双只属于完美雕塑的手覆盖在自己的身体上，手指去勾勒肌肉与线条，吉尔菲艾斯呼吸轻颤，微弱的意志告诉他交往和画画是两回事情，对方如此轻车熟入一看就蓄谋已久，可更多的情感在脑海中每一寸地方呼啸。他顺服地随着莱因哈特的挑弄发出低吟，暖色眼眸在与金发人的对视下溢出激动的水雾。莱因哈特很喜欢玩他的头发，艳红的一缕因为汗水黏在吉尔菲艾斯的额头上，又被他轻轻拨开，红发人毫无保留地把自己交付给了天使，好脾气地任由天使摆弄，还乖乖送上亲吻作为契约，莱因哈特的心底简直化成了一团，他用最温柔最体贴的办法与红发人水乳交融，又在攀登高潮时用画笔悄悄在他的大腿内侧落下mine的字母。

他与吉尔菲艾斯是在一个月前认识的，或者说，他单方面的认识。

室友的公选课选到文科去了，又因为约会请他帮忙代课。金发男孩正好手机没电，向人要了三个提拉米苏的补偿后，坐进了教室的最后一排。

接近上课时他的眼前闪过一个红色身影，比他高了一点的红发男孩急急忙忙地赶到教室，夹在腋下的文件夹眼看就要掉下来，他随手一抓，递了过去。

道谢时候他注意到男孩的眼睛是非常柔和的湛蓝，人也长得十分舒服，有心无意他想再多看一看这个让人舒服的家伙，于是往旁边坐了坐，位置刚好不动声色就能看清男孩侧脸。课程结束后教室里就剩下他一个人，他才恍惚发现自己盯着人家看了整整两节课。

这个事实让莱因哈特陷入恋爱的苦恼中，在得到了室友歪打正着的传递经验后，有人告诉他，那个男孩子在艺术学院，而他们正好缺一个写生模特。幸运的是，他当模特的第一天，就在一群小朋友里找到了自己想要的人。

他叫齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，莱因哈特在第一次课结束后偷偷看了一眼干净的画板背后，又在听见别人喊他“齐格”的时候决定叫他“吉尔菲艾斯”。吉尔菲艾斯从来没有正眼看过他，莱因哈特的苍蓝眼眸每每都只能失望地看见挡住心上人半身的画布，心情苦闷不已。他把被忽视的原因归咎到自己的不专业上，在情场顺利的室友知道后，告诉他应该主动出击，并送给他一本《如何与人恋爱指南》。一晚前熬夜看完这本书的莱因哈特在看到幕布前冒出的红头发尖儿的时候把那些循序渐进约会邀请通通抛在脑后，他鼓足了勇气，叫住了背对着自己的高个男生，问出了自己的想法。

更令他没想到的是，吉尔菲艾斯与他有着同样的情感，甚至关系确认后一连数天，吉尔菲艾斯都认为自己是在做梦，莱因哈特就会不厌其烦身体力行地告诉他这是事实。

几天后吉尔菲艾斯交出了自己的作业，他笔下的莱因哈特虽然是最普通不过的人物画，但有与众不同的热烈与温柔，像躺在草坪上晒太阳的金毛狮子，嘴角还带着似有似无的微笑。

分数出来的时候他们正好坐在蛋糕店里约会，甜品刚刚上来，吉尔菲艾斯就接到了成绩。

莱因哈特兴奋地凑过来扫了一眼，啧啧出声，得意洋洋，“我说得没错吧，和我在一起是不是完全不亏！”

吉尔菲艾斯笑容扩大，十分赞同地点了点头，把手边的杨枝甘露推过去，在注视着恋人可爱的进食瞬间时，给平板上随手涂鸦的金发天使添上了翅膀和光圈。

-fin


End file.
